In to Deep
by Vampirebabydoll
Summary: Bella falls for this perfect guy who keeps saving her. But Edward is hiding that he is a ciminal. Will she be able to get over the truth? Will she survive the trouble his life brings?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I have missed you all so much. I have a new story for you all but to warn you all earlly if you want to read a story that is undated every week...that may not happen. I promise that I will try my hardest. **

In to Deep

Chapter one

_Bella_

Uh I hate this class. I don't even understand why I need it if I am a finance major. Stupid biology two lab. Stupid dorky teacher; making me come out here on a Saturday. I know why, because he has no life. Middle aged, suspender wearing nerd. He is graying and has no friends so he wants to make everyone in class miserable also.

Bastard.

I was at the docks near the edge of town. I had to get samples for my class to look at on Monday.

"Curse you Mr. Moralez" I mumbled as I walked up the dock.

If I didn't have to be in school I wouldn't. I hate it.

There were a couple of boats docked and tied to the pier. A huge vessel was coming in as I walked by a few men fishing.

The men were acting odd for fishermen. They had their lines in the ocean but they paid no mind to them as the vessel was pulling up. The men were young too. Usually you only saw older men out here but these two were in their twenties.

One was blond with wispy hair that fluttered in the wind. His eyes were an almost dead blue, like he had seen too much in one lifetime. He had a large healed scare across his right check that stretched to his neck. It made him look terrifying.

The other man was more built then the last one. He had muscles that popped out of everywhere. I would have figured him a football player or a wrestler, not a fisherman. His hair was brown and cropped short. He had green eyes. He glared at me and I quickly looked away.

I continued walking past a kid on a skateboard and a cute couple on a bench.

I wanted that. To be a couple with someone. Seth would gladly give me that but I was just not into him. He was persistent though. Most of the guys…well all the guys I met in school are really immature. I could not see myself with any of them. I always saw myself with someone older than I was. A few years of maturity with him; that would be my guy. I looked over at the couple and smiled.

He was whispering in her ear and she was giggling. Her red curly hair blew all over in the wind and his short blond cut was perfectly still. I noticed he had a gun strapped to his side. It was only slightly visible. I think he saw me looking because he quickly covered it with his jacket.

The vessel blew its horn scaring the crap out of me. I yelped and jumped, dropping my damn biology book. My hand flew up to my chest.

"Jesus!" I glared at the stupid boat. What in the world did it need to do that for? We all saw it dock. Asshole.

A man beside me laughed slightly. I turned and took him in. My god he was gorgeous. He was at least a foot taller than I was and built but not overly so. His deep green eyes shown with amusement. His face was angular and proportional to everything on his face. What was he photo shopped? He had thick brown hair that in the sun we were in had tints of bronze threw it.

"Are you okay Miss?" his musical voice asked still amused. He had picked up my book and was holding it out for me.

"Thank you. I'm fine" I took my book and smiled at him.

"I don't know why they have to blow the horn, it's not like we didn't see the ship dock" he smiled at me. His smiled was slightly off. His right side rose just higher than his left and his white teeth shown threw.

I frowned at him and he raised his eyebrow. "That is exactly what I was thinking." I laughed and shook my head.

I walked to the end of the pier and pulled out my test tubes. I quickly got all the samples I needed and was off back up the dock. The man that I spoke to was watching me as I walked by.

Yeah they always look but they never want more. Well except Seth.

I made it back to my small apartment off campus and put all the tubes in the fridge like I was told. And just because my life was that boring I cracked open my advanced calculus book and studied. When dinner time came I headed to my favorite deli around the corner. Unfortunately Seth was there and he waved as I came in.

"Hi Seth" I sat down across from him. He was a nice guy and always made me laugh but it was like he was trying too hard. He always had a cheesy grin on when he saw me and it slightly annoyed me.

"What's up buttercup?" he smiled pushing half his sandwich over to me.

"Nothing much I have to study for science when I get home." I thought that would get me out of whatever he wanted to do later.

"Hey want a study buddy?" he asked as I took a large bite of his sandwich.

"O Seff u don wan t bow ou" I said around food. He laughed and asked me to repeat myself. "I don't want to bother you Seth. I'll be fine"

"Oh come on Bella it will be fine. I have a huge paper due so let's just hit the books."

There was almost no arguing with him once his mind was set. I mean the guy was already by the door with his stuff in hand waiting for me.

Seth and I went back to my place to 'study'. I'm sure he would say he could get the paper done before class and convince me to watch a movie or something. Typical Seth.

We sat down around my small living room coffee table. I opened my science book and flipped to the section I was going to write my paper on.

What the hell. Where is the paper? I put it in here after class that day. It had all my notes on it. fan-freaking-tastic. I probably lost it at the pier when I dropped my book. Just my luck.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.**

**New chapter coming soon**

**vampirebabydoll**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, i'm going to branch out here. Edwards pov. tell me if you like it.**

In to Deep

Chapter two

_Edward_

"Hey boss did you see the paper" James asked setting it down on my desk.

"What's it say?" I was looking over some documents.

"There is a shipment coming in next week of jewels from Egypt. The ships going to dock at the pier on 42nd Street."

"Sounds good, get some of the boys together"

"You got it boss"

James left and I signed my name on the document. It was my fathers will and my mothers will. They wanted to redo it since I took over the company three years ago.

Pop was retired. He and ma went to Venice to live out the last of their years. Ma sent me a letter every few day.

'My baby, I miss you. The sun here is so warm. I love the new place your father bought. You should come visit. I love you my son.'

All her letters were like that.

I took the week and prepped my boys how the jewel heist would go down. Cousin Emmett, Jasper, Cousin Vicky and her boy James, and little Jake were going to help pull this off. Michael, Liz and Rosalie were going to stay at the house to guard it.

Rose and Cousin Vicky were my best shots. Cousin Emmett and James were my strength. Jasper was…Jasper. He took down three of Uley's bet guys by himself two years ago to prove himself to me.

Jake was a kid that lost his parents in some cross fire and I decided to take him in. He's a good kid. He comes in handy for tight squeezes cause all my girls got some big asses.

That morning I gave my orders and we walked to the cars. Emmett and Jasper set up fishing poles around nine in the morning. At ten Vicky and James walked the dock holding hands.

Jake had his skateboard and road around the pier. I showed up a little before the shipment was due in. There were maybe three other people on the dock that weren't in my crew.

A man and his daughter fishing for real and a girl about twenty walking around. At first I thought she had to be a cop. She was looking to closely at all my guys.

I mean yeah, Jasper catches some eyes with the scar but come on. I noticed a book with her and tubes sticking out of her bag.

This girl was either too freaking into her role as a student or she really was. Her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had on a sweatshirt that said Wagner College across it. Her jeans were tight and showed her butt off nicely.

As she walked passed me the ship blew its horn. This girl let out a squeal and jumped. It was pretty funny. She dropped her book in the process. I quickly retrieved it and saw it was a biology book. I pulled out a paper and pocketed it.

"Jesus!" she swore and clutched her chest. I couldn't help it then. I laughed at her.

She turned to me and looked me over once blushing. Her big beautiful brown eyes held embarrassment and I handed her the book.

"Are you okay miss?" I asked still amused.

"Thank you. I'm fine" she took the book and smiled. Her blush filled her cheeks again. It was adorable on her.

"I don't know why they have to blow the horn, it's not like we didn't see the ship dock" I smiled at her this smile usually got me what I wanted. It was reserved for pretty girls only.

She frowned at me. Not the response I wanted. I raised my eyebrow. "That is exactly what I was thinking." She laughed and shook her head. A piece of her hair fell out of the lose pony it was in. I wanted to push it back but I didn't.

She walked away and to the end of the dock. She bent down giving me a perfect view of her ass. Like I said before nice perfect butt this girl had. She dipped six tubes into the ocean and capped them before putting them in her bag. She turned and walked back up the pier.

As she past me she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. She blushed when she saw I was watching her.

'_Yes I caught you little girl' _

I watched her walk all the way off the pier before I gave the signal to move on the jewels.

Jasper and Emmett went on first. James and Vicky next. Jake and I followed behind.

We made it all the way on the boat without being seen but when we were caught the man started to shout out.

"We got-" and the man was shot dead by Cousin Vicky. James pointed his gun at the coming offices and so did the rest of us. Shots fire out all around. It was pathetic at how bad a shot these cops were. A felt a bullet graze my shoulder and it was over.

"Kill them all" I ordered. "Jake, go get the stash"

After a ten minute shoot out all the cops were dead and we had the jewels. We ducked out just as sirens sounded off in the distance.

Jake handed me the sack and I looked over the gems inside. There had to be around twenty million in stones in the bag. The next day I took them to my dealer. He tried to give me one million for the lot so Jasper pulled his knife on the guy.

"Are you really trying to rob me Mr. Danson? It's not the brightest move on your part."

"No, no Mr. Mason. I'm sorry I'll weigh it again. Let me take a closer look"

Mr. Danson looked at them again and agreed that he made a mistake. His next price was 19.5 million. I nodded and he paid me.

I stood up to leave and threw my coat over my shoulders. "Cut him" I said to Jasper as I walked to the door.

"NO! No. Please, no!" Danson yelled as the door shut and Jasper left his trademark cut across the man's face. It was pretty gruesome so I stood out by my car.

Jasper came walking out the door smirking. Such a sick bastard that one is. "Mr. Danson wanted to apologize, Mr. Mason. He gave you and extra .5 to round it off to an even 20 million."

I tipped my hat to the man through the window and got in the car.

Jasper got in and drove to my next client on my mental list. This one owed me money. His outcome would be drastically different than the last if he didn't have my money.

After my day was done I rested in my office with a drink. I leaned back in my chair thinking about the girl from the docks. I was tired of Liz's flirting. She thought if she was my girl then she could go out on more jobs or get away with more. Liz was a pain in my ass. If her mother wasn't friends with my mother I would have kicked her ass out a long time ago.

Besides I prefer brunettes like the girl from the docks than blond, fat ass whores. No none of the girls on my crew were fat-fat but they all had the, as they put it, junk in the trunk. Or cushion. Whatever.

I pulled out the paper from the girl's book that I took. It was the first chance I got to look at it. The paper had large bolded letters across it and then a half a paper of words typed down it explaining some project. In slightly messy scrawl was notes front and back. At the very bottom were two words. Bella Swan.

I wonder if that was mystery girl's name. Bella Swan…Isabella Swan…ironic, beautiful swan. But the girl was a beauty. She captivated me and that is not easy.

I typed the name into Google and two hits came up.

Bella Swan Michigan honor student and valedictorian.

And a news report about Bella Swan. I clicked on it first.

Michigan car accident kills mother of a fifteen year old girl. Our reporter gets the bloody scene as the teen was driving home from a dinner out. A car rammed into Bella Swans car sending her flying into oncoming traffic. Renee Swan was thrown from the car because of a faulty seatbelt. Renee was dead by the time she reached the hospital. Bella, having no other family was put into foster care.

Jesus, the poor girl. I hit on the other link and saw she had to change schools three times during high school. She finished back at a tiny town in Michigan with a class of one hundred students. She graduated with honors and a full ride to Wagner College.

"That's my girl" I smiled looking at the picture of the teen in cap and gown. She looked completely heartbroken even with the smile on her face.

I printed out the picture and looked up where she was living now, but had no luck. I picked up the phone without even thinking. It rang once before Joey answered.

"Hello Mr. Mason. What can I do you for?"

I paused thinking if I really wanted my mob connections looking for this girl. But I had to see her and talk with her so I told Joey that I needed an address for a Bella Swan.

"No problem Mr. Mason. You'll have the address tomorrow."

**so...tell me if you like edward pov.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella_

I was so pissed that I didn't have my page of notes. I kicked Seth out and dove into some ice cream.

"Mom, I miss you. I'm so tired of living like this. I know I can't always get my way but will you help me a little here. Just saying, you left me when I was fifteen and it's been really rough."

I curled on the couch and ate my ice cream while I cried a little over what happened five years ago.

The next morning I woke up late and cursed as I stubbed my toe. I threw on my yellow sweatshirt and favorite jeans as I tied my hair in a tight bun on my head.

"Crap I'm going to be late" I grabbed my books and headed out the door as I slammed it behind me. Books started crashing to the ground as I tried to lock the door. "Fan-freaking-tastic" I sighed picking up my books and hobbling down the stairs as I tried to put the books in my messenger bag. I was outside my building and I turned in the direction school was when I hit something soft and hard at the same time. I fell to the ground on my butt. "Really Mom this is the luck you are sending me today?"

I looked up to see what the heck I hit when I saw two tall black pant legs, a crisp blue shirt and tie, and the man from the pier.

"Oh, my gosh" I smiled at his hand set out for me to help me up. "You're the guy from the docks"

He smiled and when I put my hand in his a zap went through me. I looked up at the man and he was looking confusedly at our hands.

"Yes I'm Edward…Edward Cullen"

"Bella Swan" I said as he pulled me up then retrieved my bag off the ground. "I'm sorry I ran into you. I'm so late for class."

"It was no problem Bella; I was on my way to see an associate of mine. Can I give you a ride though?"

"Oh, no I don't want to impose." I smiled at him

"Okay, but before I forget." He pulled a paper out from his pocket. "Your paper fell out the other day and I wanted to return it to you."

I took it and looked at it. It was my notes! My beaming face went straight up to him. "Thank you; you don't know how crazy I was going. I really needed these notes. Thank you."

"Is your luck turning around then? You could apologize to your mother?" he smirked his crooked grin at me. I could feel the blush stain my cheeks.

"You know what I would love the ride to Wagner if that's okay?" he smiled and nodded opening his car door for me. "Thanks mom, day is definitely turning around" I said to the sky. Edward laughed and got in the car. He drove me to the school and said good bye.

"I hope we run into each other soon Bella" he smiled

"Maybe not literally though. I'll see you around Edward" I blushed and walked to the building now only ten minutes late.

After my classes I went to my apartment. I opened the door but it felt odd, like it wasn't the way I left it. I walked around looking at everything. Nothing was missing. My mother's jewelry was still placed right by her picture and my cash jar still had the three hundred dollars in it. I shrugged and went to change.

I had work that night. I worked at a scummy bar on the opposite side of town. The lowlifes went there and drank all day. Bad business was made here and one drug exchange before. I know it's shady but it pays well and I get great tips.

The bouncer is a nice guy; he always has my back if a customer gets to hands-y. I walked in to see we were at a full house and the regulars were getting rowdy because there service was to slow. I quickly got to work serving and showing off my body. The uniform was a small pair of black boy shorts and a red tied off tub top. It came an inch from my navel and a large section of my stomach was showing along with a very good deal of my cleavage.

"Leggy is here!" one of my regulars cheered. I glared at him and brought him his drink.

I made eighty dollars that night. It was worth it, believe me. I slid on a pair of black yoga pants and my red trench coat. I tied it tightly and started my five mile hike to my apartment. It was good exercise but I was always exhausted after work. And considering it was two in the morning I was always terrified some creep would try to attack me.

I was three miles away when I happened upon Edward Cullen and the big guy from the docks. He looked up at me as I approached them. His head lowered but then snapped up.

"Bella, what are you doing in this neighborhood at this hour?" Edward asked completely cutting off the other guy. The other guy looked at me and then at Edward.

"I had work, I'm just walking home." I yawned and smiled "Sorry. Long day" I blushed. I put my hand out and smiled at the man. "I'm Bella Swan by the way" Edward was frowning. He ran a hand through his bronze soft looking hair.

The big guy looked at Edward them me and smiled tightly "Emmett" and his large hand engolfed mine.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett, I really should get going if I am going to make it home before four. Bye Edward"

"Don't be silly, Bella. You are not walking home. I'll drive you" Edward said. He lifted my bag off my shoulder so I couldn't refuse. "Good lord Bella, what do you have in here a body?"

I laughed and Emmett choked a little. "No not tonight" I laughed and blushed "Just my work clothes and shoes and some books for school…"

"You shouldn't carry this much. You could hurt you back" Edward said leading me to a car. It was a different car than this morning. This car was white with all black interior. It was an expensive car. This morning's car was blue and not as flashy.

"Emmett, tell the boys I'll be back. I want to finish this conversation later." Edward's face was stone like when he looked at Emmett. Emmett nodded and walked to the house behind the trees.

"So Bella what is it you do anyways?" Edward asked as he drove me home. There was light jazz music playing in the background.

"Don't laugh or form an awful opinion okay." I waited for him to nod. "I work at the little bar on the edge of town." I watched his reaction. He seemed to stiffen then relax a bit.

"I don't think you should work there Doll, it's dangerous. I assume the money is good but I rather find you a job somewhere decent so I know you are safe"

I blushed at the word Doll. We were in front of the apartment building now.

"Bella if I look for a job for you would you consider it?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Edward, it's not that dangerous. Besides the bouncer Kyle is really good at keeping the guys in line."

"People grab at you" his nostrils flared. "No, I am finding you a job even if I have to make one up." He was not listening to me and my reason. He was having none of it.

"Okay Edward, find me a job and I'll consider it. Thank you" I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good night"

"Good night Doll" he smiled at me.

The next morning Edward was leaning against his blue car with a folder in his hand. He smiled that crooked grin at me that left me wanting more and I smiled back. He was so sexy.

"Morning Bella"

"Morning Edward, to what do I owe this pleaser?" He smirked at me and shook his head.

"I have a few job offers for you that's all." He held out the folder.

"How? It's been seven hours." I flipped open the file. Mason Electric secretarial position. Pays $9 an hour. Mason and Son dry cleaners; manager, $10 an hour. Personal secretary for Mr. Mason; $15 an hour. Masons Restaurant; floor manager, $10 an hour.

"Who is Mason and how did you get all these positions available?"

"Well I'm Mason…my really name is Cullen but all the family business is in Mason. It's a respected name around my parts so there I go by Mason."

I gawked at him. Are you serious? He owns all of these places? "What do you need a personal secretary for?"

He smirked and laughed once scratching his neck. "That is actually for my dad. He lives in Venice now. He likes to look over the companies though still. You would just do paper work and mail him all the info he asks for. It's pretty simple but it pays well."

"Edward I can't accept any of this." He frowned. "It's not that I don't appreciate it but it is way too much. You could find qualified people for these jobs."

"Bella, Doll, I made all the jobs up. I don't need anyone else to help run the restaurant, Patty does a fine job; but I was giving you options. The only job that I will be filling if you don't take it is my dad's secretary. I don't have time to do all that myself anymore. So the position is yours if you want it."

"Edward" I smacked his arm and frowned. "I can't believe you made up those jobs. You are crazy."

Edward smiled and tucked a strand of hair back into my twist. My heart picked up speed. Edward was doing crazy things to me.

"I just want to help you out Bella. Please take the job. You would be helping me out big time."

My heart was pounding and I was sure he could hear it. I blushed as that electricity ran through us from his fingers brushing my cheek.

"Okay you win"

"I always do" he smiled cheekily


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella_

Edward dropped me off at school. After my first class I was ambushed by a very anxious and a tad bit hostile Seth.

"Bella! Where have you been? I tried calling you last night" Seth the ever faithful dog.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him but he kept pace with me easily.

"I had work last night and a friend drove me home"

"Oh, Maria? Tanya?" he said pushing.

"No, his name is Edward"

"_HIS!" _Seth stopped walking and looked sick. He quickly caught up because I didn't stop walking. "Bella, I thought we were…you know…dating?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him. I blinked several times but his face never changed from the confused hurt puppy dog look.

"Why would you think that?" I asked. His face fell further and I was starting to feel bad.

"We hang out all the time and we eat together at every meal and I like you"

"Seth…" I fingered my forehead and sighed. "Did you ever ask me out?" I said without looking at him

"Do you want to go out Bella?" Seth misunderstood me.

"No Seth I don't. I met someone and I like him. Besides we may not see each other that often anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"I found a new job that pays well and I was thinking about dropping out. I am tired of all this" I said truthfully. Seth blinked in amazement and nodded. He turned and walked away without another word.

After saying it to him out loud I realized it was the truth. I hated being little miss perfect. I hated going to school and trying to please people. I was going to drop out. Edward said I had the job and I trusted him.

I trusted everything about Edward. He made me feel…safe, wanted, and…special. I know I just met him and I should be guarding my heart but I want to believe mom sent him to me. I wanted to believe he was meant to find my lost notes and return them. I was meant to walk past his house when he was outside and he would give me a ride home.

I went to my last class of the day and lazily went through the motions.

At the end of the day I withdrew from school.


	5. Chapter 5

_Edward_

I drove Bella to school then went home to set up her office. I had a spare room the boys were using it as a place to eat and watch TV but who cares, there is a living room and a dining room for that.

"Hey Cousin Emmett, James come help me move some things." I called as I walked in the place. They came from the back of the house and followed me into the room. "I want all of this out and the room cleaned."

They got started and put all the furniture in my many sheds out back. They had the room spotless in no time. While I was out I had picked up a desk and an office chair. I had them move it in. I walked in and shooed them away as I put boxes of filed in the room. I spent the better half of the morning putting all the files in the locked cabinets.

After I was finished I set up the computer I had in storage and made sure all the incriminating files were well hidden. Even those genius cops couldn't find them the last time they took my computer for evidence against me.

Around noon I went to pick Bella up. Emmett and Jasper were already on to the fact that I had a thing for her. All the other idiots didn't know where I was going when I was out.

Bella was all smiles when I picked her up. I loved that on her face. She seemed to like it when I called her Doll so I decided that was my new pet name for her. It just slipped out that day. I usually call the women I like sweetheart or baby but Doll fit Bella more.

"I set up your office. It's right down the hall from mine."

"Edward you are too good for me I swear." She sighed and I couldn't help but think the exact opposite. She was way too good for me. I was the lowlife criminal that is tricking her into my world.

When I pulled up she gasped at my house. I looked up and saw nothing different. Big three story mansion stone house with large windows. Huge circular driveway and covered garage for my ten cars.

"You grew up here?" She asked turning to me.

"Hmm, yes. It was so much bigger when I was a child. It has seemed to lose its charm."

"Are you nuts, this place it beautiful." She said and got out of the car. I rolled my eyes and stepped out as well. I lead her to the door and opened it. As soon as I stepped in Rosalie walked out and sighed.

"Thank god your back, We need you in the conference room boss"

"I'll be right there. Bella, Rosalie. Rose this is Bella my father's new secretary" Rose looked at her and smiled softly. She was being nice…surprising.

I showed Bella the office and told her to stay in there until I came back. I walked to the conference room and saw all my boys at the table and the girls standing around the walls.

"Get up you assholes and let the women sit down!" I was nothing but respectful to women, even these criminals I call family. "What is it?"

"Uley is planning a move on west side. He thinks he can take it over if he gets enough man power for the hit." Michael replied. He was my information man. He knew everyone and everything going on.

"When is he planning to attack?'

"Sometime soon, next month maybe. He had ordered a couple riffles and enough stuff to make at least three bombs."

"Shit." I hate this guy. "I think we should hit him before he hit us." I formulated a plan to stop Uley's attack and then if he doesn't back off we take him out and clam his territory as well.

I had Rose, Jasper, James, and Liz on one team. The second team was little Jake, Emmett, and Vicky. Michael and I were on the last team. Michael was a decent shot and I was going to go after Sam if I had the chance so I needed power, knowledge, and a good shot on my side.

After we decided the hit would go down very soon I sent everyone away.

I had to figure out where I could put Bella. She had to be safe. I wasn't going to put her in danger.

I walked back to Bella's office and leaned against the door. She was too beautiful for her own good. She was looking at a file and writing information onto a paper in her lap. She looked up as she closed the file.

"Jesus Edward" she grabbed at her heart again. "You scared me"

"Sorry" I smiled and pushed off the door walking over to her. "What do you say we cut out early and go grab some dinner?"

She blushed and smiled shyly. "Well Mr. Cullen, aren't you the unprofessional type. Don't I work for you?"

"No" I smiled "my father is your boss."

"Well then in that case, I would love to go to dinner" she smiled packing her things and standing up.

"Good. It's a date. Let's go Doll" I held my hand out for hers wanting to feel the electricity flow between us as we touched. She took my hand and we were off painting the town red.

I found every little thing about this girl fascinating. She grew up with only Renee. Her father ran out on her mother when he found out he was a father. Bella still missed her mother dearly and every March something or other she goes to her mother's grave. She had cremated her mother and dumped the ashes in the sea. She said since all bodies of water connect Renee is everywhere and she can visit her at any sea.

I stroked her cheek and kissed her softly after our discussion about her mother. The kiss was mind blowing. My father told me once about the time he met ma. He told me to find a girl that makes your insides melt and makes you want to do stupid things for; a girl that has the largest heart I ever seen and someone that will be there at the end of the night when my day was bad.

He told me he felt his skin set on fire when Esme walked in the same room as he was. Dad told me about how when they kissed he saw his future paved out for him.

I had always wanted what they had. A true love. They fight, loudly, but they always made up. They have been together twenty-eight years.

When I kissed Bella that one, sweet kiss, it was like drinking again after not having water. She was soft and sweet and perfect. I saw my future like dad did with mom. I saw me and Bella getting married at a large ceremony. I saw her big and round carrying our child. I saw us living in my house raising a big family with five kids. I saw us being old with white hair and glasses. I wanted every picture that danced in my head.

After I drove Bella home I walked her to her door. She turned around and smiled up at me. "Thank you for dinner. I had a wonderful time"

I smiled down at my Doll and cupped her face with both of my hands. "It was my pleasure Doll face." I pressed a firm kiss to her lips and she responded immediately. Before I knew it I had her trapped between me and her door, her legs trying to wrap around my waist. I put my hand under her thigh and helped her get herself up. She pressed into me slightly making me dizzy.

"Oh god, Bella" I moaned into her mouth. She smirked, the little fiend. I started to kiss down her neck when her neighbor came out in the hall.

"Bella! Dear Lord, get inside your room for that!" the old lady yelled slamming her door.

Bella slid off me and smiled up at me. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Not a chance Doll. I'm not done kissing you." I said pulling her keys from her hands and opening the door. She rolled her eyes, only something she could get away with, and let me in.

"Edward, can you come here?" She called from her room. She was going to change but know I think she wants to move our relationship up…full speed ahead. No complaining here. I walked to the room and found Bella sitting on her bed looking at a picture frame.

"What's wrong Babydoll?" I sat down next to her. She put her head on my shoulder.

"Today was March 4 and I didn't get to the sea."

Shit I didn't even know what day it is anymore. Today is when her mother pasted.

"Well then let's put on some warm clothing and head out there. I know it's late but I don't think your ma will mind."

She smiled sadly at me and kissed me gently "Thank you"

I took the picture of Bella's mother out of her hands and put it on the side table. I pulled her up to me and kissed her so hard she moaned on impact. I forced her lips apart with my tongue and gentle massaged it. I pulled away after a few minutes and kissed her forehead. "Get dressed, love. I'll be out in the living room."

She didn't catch my slip, or maybe she just wasn't acknowledging it, but I definitely called her love. As in my love…as in I loved her….just like dad always calls ma, his love.

Bella came out in a bulky sweater and thick sweat pants. She still looked adorable. She handed me a big sweatshirt she had.

"Please do not tell me this is an ex-boyfriends sweat shirt?"

"No. It is actually the only thing my dad left when he split. Mom kept it for me because it was all she had of him to give me." I pulled it on and it was snug. Her father was a smaller man. She smiled and hugged me.

"Come on Babydoll let's get going"

I drove her out to a neural, no fighting zone beach and we went to the shore line. She had a blanket and set it out. I sat down and let her sit on my lap. Her back was against my chest and my head rested on her shoulder.

"Hi Mom. I made it, just like every year." She sniffled and I held her tighter. "I brought someone with me. You would have loved him mom. You would have feed him your famous roast and potatoes and showed him embarrassing pictures of me. I miss you mom, so much"

I kissed her head as her tears fell. I let her cry away her pain. We watched the black waves crash into the shore for a while. She turned to me when she was done about an hour later. "Do you want to say anything before we go?"

I smiled at being invited to speak to her mom. I looked out into the blacken sea "Hi Mrs. Swan. I'm sorry I never got to meet you. I must say you did a magnificent job with you daughter. I am very fond of her." I smiled down at her and she was beaming up at me.

She placed her lips to mine and kissed me deeply. I weaved my hands in her hair and held her to me. As we kissed my one hand found its way to the side of her breast over all those layers. She moaned softly and turned her body slightly to make my hand half way on her breast. I took advantage of that and cupped her completely.

We fooled around on the beach that night. I got as far as cupping her naked breast under her shirt and grinding into her until we both came undone. Emmett would have called me a bitch for dry humping her back in high school.

Bella fell asleep in the car so I just drove her to my house. I lifted her out of the car and found Jasper standing outside smoking. One of my rules, no smoking in the house. He smirked at me and opened the door. "Want me to get your bedroom door also boss?" he asked.

I nodded and he led the way upstairs to my third floor. I was the only one allowed up here usually but this time Jasper got a pass. He opened the door and left quickly. I placed Bella down on my bed and pulled a blanket over her.

"Good night my love" I whispered to her before kissing her forehead. I went to change and got in on the other side of the bed. I held my Bella that night hoping this would be the first of many nights together.


	6. Chapter 6

_thanks for all the reviews. you all are amazing. merry christmas and happy holidays to all. enjoy._

_Bella_

I woke up in a big comfy bed in silky sheets. I looked around and saw nothing that I recognized. I got up and saw my dad's sweat shirt on a chair. So I was at Edward's. I took in the room. Large and spacious. He had a huge bed lined in gold and red sheets and blankets. The floor was a beautiful patterned dark hardwood. His cabinet, dresser, TV stand, and nightstands were the deep rich wood the floor was.

I got out of bed to find a pair of women's clothing folded neatly in a pile with a note on it in scratchy handwriting.

Babydoll there are some clothing you could wear. They were my mothers back when she was as small as you. They are old but you look good in anything. I'm downstairs working. Come down when you are ready.

Edward

The clothing wasn't that bad. The skirt was black and plain. The top was…very tiny. His mother must have been a zero. It was a tight, pink ribbed, tank top. Was he kidding me? It barely covered 'the girls' and it came to just above the skirt which was too short. It ended just below my ass. I looked like a hooker. I took off the skirt and put it back sliding on my sweat pants. I felt more comfortable in them. Now I only looked half trashy. My girls were squished and my tummy showed just slightly but at least my ass wasn't hanging out too.

I opened the door to the room and found a large living area with several doors along the wall. I found the stairs and walked down to the second floor. Emmett, Rose, and some guy stopped talking when they saw me coming down the stairs and Emmett smirked at me.

"Morning Bella" He said

"Good Morning" I blushed

"Bella, this is Michael and Rosalie" Emmett started but Rose hit him.

"She already knows me. Hi Bella, Edward it in his office" she smiled and I waved then head down the stairs.

I passed two more people and they just stared at me. The girl looked at me like she never seen a person before. The girl was blond with big breast, a tiny waist and a big butt. She frowned at me and was about to say something when the scar man from the docks shook his head.

I opened Edward's office door without knocking, not thinking and froze.

Edward was talking to a man.

"…get that for me." Edward was saying in a menacing voice when I came in. Edward looked up and the man looked back. The man had a fake eye and a tired blue eye. He was very round and dark.

Edward smiled then frowned. "You didn't like the skirt Babydoll?"

"I'm sorry Edward, I wasn't thinking before I entered. I should have knocked." Edward waved it off

"The skirt?" he asked

"It was really short. Shorter than this top is tight." I smiled at him.

He shrugged "I wouldn't mind" the man in the chair all but forgotten. The man looked happy for the interruption so I continued.

"You might not have minded but Emmett, Rosalie, some man named Michael and two others downstairs would have"

"They didn't say anything to you, did they?" he growled and the man flinched.

"NO! Of course not, calm down" I said and the man in the chair looked at me wide eyed, like I was crazy for talking to him that way. "Emmett said good morning and introduced me to Michael, Rosalie told me where you were. The other two didn't say a word but gave me odd looks."

His eyes flashed behind me to see who was out there. "Liz and Jasper gave you looks?"

"No Edward. It's fine, they just found it odd that I was walking down from upstairs is all."

"I'll still talk with them"

"Please Edward don't, it was no big deal. Besides Jasper, is it, he didn't give me looks just the girl"

"Fine…but they will be warned. No more arguing Doll."

I smiled and walked over to him. He looked at me and smiled. I leaned down to kiss him. "I'm going to go home and get some things done."

"Here, take my car"

"Witch one? The white one or the blue one?" I didn't feel comfortable driving the expensive white one.

"It's one you haven't seen before. Have fun. I'll see you later. Come back for dinner?" he held keys out to me. I took them and nodded before I kissed him deeply.

_Edward_

Bella walked in on me telling Joe that he had one day to get me my money or her was dead. I was so taken by her I didn't care that she interrupted me. I was about to threaten to shoot the person for walking in unwelcome but when I saw her I could feel the soft side that was reserved for her and my mom come out.

Bella looked breathtaking in the top. It squished her beautiful breasts up and held snug to her body. It ended just before her sweats started. I gave her the keys to my red hybrid 'family' car and watched her leave through a security system on my computer.

"Joe, if you speak a word of what you saw today between my Doll and me or even mention I have a girl I'll kill you and your family. No one knows so if it gets out I'm coming after you"

"Yes sir, I saw nothing. Glass eye" he pointed to his fake eye.

"tomorrow 40 thousand, Joe. Tomorrow."

He nodded and left.

I walked out to see Jasper closing the door on Joe.

"Everyone in the conference room?" I asked him. He nodded. I walked in and sat in my seat. Jasper came in and everyone was silent. They were all looking at me and waiting for me to talk.

I promised Bella I wouldn't over react so they were all lucky.

"Liz, do you have a problem with my house guest?" I asked quietly. She heard me because it was so dead silent in the room.

"No, why the hoe say I did something?" everyone's head snapped to her then me as my fist came in contact with the table. I released my fist and my big pocket knife stuck in the table.

My nostrils were flared and I was about to break my promise to Bella.

"Elizabeth this is your ONLY warning. If you so much as breathe and it upsets Bella you're done!" I took a breath and yanked my knife out of the table. I pointed it at her. "You owe Bella an apology and your life because I told her I wouldn't overreact. This is your last chance. You will not harm Bella in anyway." I turned and looked at everyone "Since you are all in the room I figured it should apply to all of you. So much as pass gas in her presence and you're gone."

I took a deep breath and looked at them all. "She has no idea yet about what we really do and who we really are. She'll know when I'm ready and that is final. Don't let it slip and stop leaving your guns lying around"

They all nodded. We got to business and step up for the attack.

I was pacing the halls waiting for Bella to come back. I got word that Joe talked like a little school girl and now all my enemies were out trying to find my girl. It's a good thing Joe didn't have a name for Bella. I had only called her Doll in front of him.

I sent Jasper and Rose to take care of Joe for betraying my trust. It was up to them if they wanted to kill his family. I knew he had young kids…5 and 7 years old. Rose hated killing the kids but I was pissed. If they didn't do it the kids would just go into foster care because Joe's Mrs. was going to die in front of him.

Bella walked in the door and froze as I bear hugged her. Thank god she is okay.

"What's going on? Why were you waiting on me?"

"I just missed you Bella. I heard about a killing in your building. You're not safe there, you should move in here."

She gasped and looked at me. "Who died? What happened? Why?"

"Sh" I smoothed her hair and kissed her head. "It was a doorman. He didn't open the door when some bad person wanted to get in." I didn't tell her the bad person was James. I sent him over to guard her, but this works too.

"Will you move in?"

"Edward" she shook her head "I can't move in"

"Yes you can" I pleaded "I don't want you in danger"

"What about all my stuff?"

"I'll make room and the rest will go in the shed out back. Please Doll face"

She looked like she was hesitating. I know we were moving fast but I love her.

"You're not safe there. Please. For my sanity."

She smiled and kissed me once. "Okay. Will you come with me to get my stuff?"

We spent the night moving all her stuff into my blacked out jeep. She had a lot of shit for one small girl. I had to make three trips. In the end all her things went out in a shed. I made room for all her clothing and gave her a special place to put her mom's picture and jewelry.


	7. Chapter 7

_OMG! You all are amazing. I love all the reviews. I thought I would give you a new chapter instead of replying to you all. here is something different this time...enjoy._

_Rosalie_

Bella was moved in and she was always around. I didn't mind I was enjoying her. Edward was softer; even if he didn't see it. I was determined to make friends with her.

The day that Edward laid down the law about her he followed me into the kitchen.

"Rosalie?" I looked up at him "Why were you so nice the first time you saw Bella? It was not like you"

I sighed. "Edward I am always the third wheel. Vicky and Liz are best friends and that's it. I never really fit in till Emmett set his eyes on me. I have been desperately waiting for you, Michael, or Jake to get a girl so I would have a friend."

Edward's eyes downcast "I didn't know it was that rough here for you"

"It's not that bad really. I just want a little girl time every now and then. Emmett is really bad at girl talk." He laughed.

I whispered this so hopefully he would let it slide that I used his hated childhood nickname. "I'm really happy for you Eddie"

He sat there staring at me with his mask on. After several long minute he cracked a smile "Thanks Rosie" he used my childhood nickname.

"I can't wait till you have kids, because I'm going to give them the worst nicknames. And I better be the god father"

"Edward when do I have time to have a kid? We have the hit on Thursday, the bank robbery on Saturday, and then whatever else comes up."

"Rosie, if you want to have kids just start trying. I can find someone to replace you on the front line. I want you and Cousin Emmett to be happy. And besides I want Bella and my kids to have some family to play with."

"Hey boss?" I slipped that in there so he would know if it is out of line or he didn't want to answer it he didn't have to. When I address him as Edward we were family, boss gave him power. "How are you going to marry this girl if you can't even tell her you are a mob boss?"

Edward's nostrils flared but he calmed down and shook his head. "I know, I know. I just think she is going to freak out and I can't lose her. I just can't."

I place my hand on his shoulder and patted it once.

Bella was usually around Edward 24/7 but I walked into the kitchen to find her alone looking through the cabinets.

"Hey Bella, need anything?"

She turned and smiled. "I was just so hungry. How is it that Edward is never hungry?"

I laughed "He has snacks in his desk. I see him eating all the time. Do you want to go out and get something?"

Bella looked shocked then smiled a big smile. "I would love to Rose, you know I didn't think you liked me"

I laughed "you are the only one I like. Besides I need some girl time. Emmett is a pig and won't listen when I complain."

"I have two ears and I wouldn't mind listening if you listen to my harping about Edward"

We went to the front door. I was going to drive us to Edward's restaurant.

"Where are you going?" Edward said. We turned and saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper standing in the hall with a folder between them.

"There is nothing to eat in this house and Rose invited me to go out to eat with her" Bella smiled "Bye" and she walked out the door.

I grinned and pointed at the door she just walked through "I like her" and I was off too.

Bella and I spent the entire afternoon talking in that booth. I told her about growing up with Edward and the rest. She told me all about growing up with her mom before she passed.

I complained about Emmett never cleaning up after himself. Bella complained about how much Edward hogged the bed and used all the hot water in the morning.

"Well I can't help the bed issue but there is a solution for the shower."

"What?" she asked

"Share. Go in and take a shower with him"

She blushed this deep red and sputtered a little. "R-Rose, Edward and I aren't, we aren't sleeping together yet." She whispered as her entire face became a tomato.

I couldn't help the shit eating grin that spread across my face. "Well Hot Damn!" I slapped the table laughing and Bella shushed me. I laughed and quieted to a whisper "Bella, Edward…he could have many women if he wanted to…but he's not. Edward is totally different when you're around. The only reason why he is waiting for you to be ready is because he loves you."

Bella instantly went pink then red. She sucked in air and blew it out. "I might love him too"

I smiled and after we calmed down and had ice cream we went home.

Edward was leaning on a door talking to Jasper when we walked in. Jasper had quickly pocketed his gun. I don't think Bella saw anything.

"Hi girls" Jasper said. Bella smiled and walked up to wrap her arms around Edward's waist. She rested her head on him.

"Hi Jasper, can I steal Edward for a while?"

Jasper raised his eyebrows and smirked. I saw the tips of Edward's ears tint just slightly.

"Of course Bella, I was done with him anyway" Edward narrowed his eyes and put an arm around her walking up the stairs.

When they were out of earshot I beamed at Jasper.

"Bella is going to make Edward cry tonight, mark my word. He'll cry" I stared to walk to the room Emmett is usually in.

"Wait, what do you mean? What are you talking about?" Jasper called after me.

"I'll never tell"

_Bella_

Edward loves me…he could be in love with me. Rose was positive that he was completely head over heels for me. I was falling for him too.

When we walked in the door and I saw him I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. He was gorgeous. I knew when I saw him look over at me that I loved him.

I was in love with Edward Cullen…Mason…no his real name is Cullen.

"What's with you Babydoll? You're acting funny?"

I pressed my lips to his as we entered the third floor. I pulled away before he could deepen it.

"Edward Cullen you are a thief" I said putting my hands on my hips.

His face paled and his eyes looked sad. "What?"

"You've stolen my heart you big thief. Do I have yours?"

He seemed to be standing still for a minute. His head tilted to the side and he blinked once. "Are you saying that I have your heart…that you love me?" he said

I popped a quick kiss on his lips and smiled. "You probably had my heart all this time. I just didn't know it. I fell in love with you."

He picked me up and swung me around. "Bella, Dollface, I love you too!" he smiled and pressed his desperate lips to me. "Oh you made me so happy, Babydoll. I promise I'll love you forever." He was talking through kisses and making me giggle. "Anything you want and I'll get it for you. I love you"

I kissed him and backed away. He looked at me as I backed up to the bedroom. "All I want right now is you" I opened the door and inclined my head towards the bed smiling. "Join me?"

I slid the top I had off and as I reached for my pants Edward's arms came around me and his lips connected with my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you for all the reviews. i love you all. here is your next chapter..._**

_Edward_

I woke up and looked at my sleeping little angel. She was curled up in my gold sheets. My red comforter was on the floor. I kissed her head and got out of bed.

I was in love with Bella Swan and she loved me back. My heart filled with joy as I looked back at her. How could I get so lucky? Now I was sure I never wanted her to know about who I really am, but how the hell am I going to keep that from her?

I pulled on a new pair of underwear and pants. I walked around the bed collecting all our discarded clothing from last night.

I went to my closet to pull out a shirt for the day. "Morning love" she said. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her nickname for me. I know she got it from me but I like hearing it from her.

"Morning my Babydoll." I walked over as I was buttoning my shirt. I leaned over to kiss her. She was so beautiful. I pulled down the sheet she had around her and massaged her.

"Edward can we do something today? Just you and me?"

I had so much to do before the Ulley attack and I was avoiding being out with her in public to protect her. "Bella, love, I would love to but…" her face deflated and I hated it "I have a lot to do. After Thursday I am all yours"

"Promise" she pouted

"I promise" I kissed her pouty lips.

I walked down the stairs and went to check on things for a while. I was off in left field though, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella.

Around noon Bella skipped down the stairs. She was in a little red, flowing sundress. She had her hair pinned back a little. She looked around and smiled slightly at Jasper, Liz, and Michael.

"Is Rosalie here today?" her sweet voice asked. I saw Liz open her mouth but Jasper cut in.

"Rose is out paying a visit to an old friend of Edwards"

"Oh…okay" she sighed and now I regretted sending Rose out. Bella turned and caught my eye. She smiled and pointed to my office, asking permission to come down the hall.

I nodded and smiled at her. She always had permission to come to me. She bounced in and sat in the chair across from me.

"Why sit so far away, love?" I asked

She rolled her eyes. "Because you're hands-y"

I barked out a laugh and shook my head.

The front door slammed and I looked behind Bella in case I needed to shut the door before she saw anything. Rosalie stormed in holding the arm that was facing away from us.

"Jesus Rose, you okay? Want me to call Lou?" Michael asked

Lou was my personal doctor for the family. He has been working for my family since right before my father ran things. The only reason we call him is if someone is hurt and or bleeding.

Rose got hurt.

"Bella stay in here, please. I'll be right back." I stood, eyes on the doorway.

"What's going on? Who is Lou?"

"Bella please?" I said a little stern and she looked at me with wide eyes and nodded.

"I'll say right here." her voice sounded sad and surprised all at once and I hated yelling at her.

I walked out shutting the door behind me and walking out to them. Emmett was fuming, pacing the floor. Rose was sitting holding a rag to her wound. Michael was on the phone with Lou.

"What happened Rose?" I asked

"My gun stalled and the bastard shot me. He's dead now. I threw his ass in the bay"

Emmett bent down and held her face "I told you to clean you fucking gun"

Rose's eyes snapped to him. "Maybe if I didn't have to clean up after your fat ass all the time I would have time!"

I looked behind me to where Bella was. "Shush. Quiet down, Bella is in my office." I said sternly. They looked up at me. "Rose, Lou will fix you up and Emmett, start helping you wife out more."

He looked to Rosalie and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry."

Lou came and patched Rose up on the second floor. I went back in to Bella. She was still sitting on the same chair as I left her in. She looked up at me with her sad brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I ask too many questions"

"Bella, no-"

She cut me off. "I do, I get so curious. It's something you are going to have to get use to" I walked over and bent down in front of her.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry. I love you." I put my hand out to her. She smiled and watery smiled and took it.

"I love you too" she squeezed my hand. I leaned up and place a soft kiss to her lips before standing up and closing down everything.

"Let's go out to eat Doll."

We went to my favorite little mom and pop place. They greeted me and put us in the very back that is mostly blocked from everyone else.

Bella and I enjoyed dinner. On many occasions we were caught with my tongue in her mouth when the waiter came by. Bella would blush and pull away but I could care less.

After dinner I took her to the part of the city that I controlled. We walked, holding hands, to my little jewelry store that I had.

"Bella, love, I got you something" I whispered in her ear.

She looked at me "Not from here, right?"

"Why not from here?"

"It's a jewelry store. Everything in here is super expensive."

"Well I did and you can't return it because it's a one of a kind. I designed it for you."

"Edward!" she gasped. Her voice sounded scolding but her eyes were bright and clear.

She kissed my cheek and let me lead her to the back to where it was being held.

I opened the safe and pulled out the box, closing it tightly up again.

"If you don't like it I understand, I'm no jewelry maker so it could be really ugly"

She laughed and opened the box.

She sucked in a breath and a tear slipped down her cheek fast. "Edward this is beautiful"

I picked the necklace up and went to put it on her.

The delicate chain was a soft gold. It came down to hold a large heart made from one of the stones I stole the first day I meet her. It was a multicolored stone that in certain light it revealed different colors.

"Wait" she said holding out the heart so she could see. "You had it engraved?"

"Yes" I said shyly

She read it out loud "To my Doll. I love you more than you know. Take care of my heart, it's yours now. Your Edward"

She let me put it on her then she turned around throwing her arms around me. "I love you so much" she kissed me deeply. "Thank you"


	9. Chapter 9

I know. You all thought I gave up on the story. No I didn't. School started up again. I am helping a family member right now with stuff. There isn't must more to the story so I will try my hardest to get it out to you all. thanks for being there and reading. Even though I don't alway respond to your review I read them all and love hearing how you enjoy or question In too Deep.

here you go...

_Bella_

Edward is too perfect. I spent the night on cloud 9 with him. I hung the necklace on my mother's picture when I took it off that night.

The next morning I got dressed in a black dress and put on my new necklace. Edward was still in Bed but I wanted to catch Rosalie before she had to get to work. I kissed his head on the way out and hurried down the stairs.

I pulled a chair to the entry way and plopped down. I was sitting in the entry way when Jasper walked in the door.

"Well hello Bella. Are you the new doorman? A greater?" he laughed hanging his hat on a hook.

"Ha ha" I rolled my eyes and smiled up at him. "Did you see what Edward got me last night?"

He looked up and raised an eyebrow "What did you get?"

I pointed to my necklace. "Isn't it perfect?"

Jasper nodded and smirked at me. "It's very nice. I have to get going but do you need anything?"

"No, just waiting on Rose"

Jasper went off and I sat and sat and sat until Michael and Liz walked through the door around ten.

"Morning. What are you doing sitting in here by yourself, Beautiful?" Michael asked

"I would like to know the same thing." Edward asked crossing his arms and glaring.

"I'm waiting for Rose. Why am I not allowed to sit here?" I said

"Holly molly! What's that!" Liz asked pointing to my chest.

"It's my new necklace. Edward gave it to me" I smiled at her even though I really didn't like her that much.

She looked at it and fake smiled at me. Edward cleared his throat and told them to leave the room.

"Bella, if you want to see Rosalie I'll send her to you when she gets in. I don't want you to be sitting in the entry way waiting. It gets drafty in here. Come on, come sit in my office with me." He put out his hand for me.

I smiled and took it. We walked to the office and I waited for Rose as I kissed my man.

Rose finally came in around noon.

"Rose!" I bounced off Edward's lap. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Bella"

"You are scheduled today to have tons of girl time with me. I have so much to talk to you about" I said walking to her and pulling her to the living room.

"So what's up, you are glowing Bella…Wait hold on, is that new because it is gorgeous!"

"I'm so happy you noticed. I didn't want to point it out"

"Why not? I would!"

I laughed and told her all about dinner and how he took me to the jewelry store.

"He pulled it out and he was all shy about it." I showed her the necklace and the engraving.

"Oh that is so…not the Edward I know…proving my point that he is so deeply in love with you."

"Hmm. It all seems too good to be true."

"Ouch. That hurts" Edward said

We turned to him and he was leaning against the door.

"Edward! This is girl time. Get out!" I said pointing for him to leave

His eyes narrowed slightly then he shook his head. "Only you…only you" he chuckled and walked away.

_Edward_

At times I lose my temper and want to tell Bella to watch herself; but always right before I open my mouth I realize, even if she knew the truth, she would get away with it because I would lose her if I snapped at her.

Emmett looked at me and nodded. "It's like the Edward from high school is standing in front of me. A month and a half ago I would be cleaning up blood and getting rid of a body."

"Emmett!" I shook my head "she will always be different…always getting away with more than everyone else."

The week came and went fast. Wednesday night I showered Bella with love and attention. Tomorrow was a big day and so much could go wrong. I just needed to feel her one more time.

"I love you my beautiful Bella" I kissed her

"I love you. I love you. I love you" she nuzzled my neck and kissed it once.

"Bella, Isabella Swan will you marry me?" I said holding her to me.

She shot up in the bed and looked at me. "Are you…you're serious?" she cracked. Tears started to pour down her face.

"Bella, Doll, you can say no. I'm sorry" I brushed her tears away and started to tear up too.

_Please don't leave me._

"I'm not leaving you." she laughed through the tears. I looked at her; I must have said that out loud. "I just…I love you but we are moving so fast… like lightning fast… I just need time to breath" she got up and pulled on her discarded dress.

"Bella wait" I called but she didn't listen. I pulled on my pants as I followed her to the top of the stairs.

_Bella_

The tears were blurring my eyes but I kept running down the stairs as fast as I could. At the bottom of the stair case to the third floor I tripped falling forward.

"Bella!" a chorus of voices called out.

I looked back up to see Edward with a mask of worry and hurt on but I just…

"Don't! Just stay away!" I said to him and he froze. I looked over to the shocked faces on the second floor and pushed myself up.

Jasper, Michael, Liz, Emmett, and Rose were all staring at me. Rose came over to me. "Bella, what do you need?"

"Get me out of here. Take me somewhere, anywhere. I want to see my mom." I crocked.

"Ok, where is she…give me an address."

"The ocean" Edward and I both said

Rose took me to the same spot Edward did. It was peaceful. I watched the black waves come in till I couldn't see my hand in front of my face anymore.

"It might help to talk, I'll listen. And if he hurt you…I don't care who he is Bella, he will get his"

I pulled her to me and hugged her. "He proposed."

She pulled back "And your reaction was to run crying from the house?"

"I…I'm not ready. He pushed way to fast…."

"Okay, I understand that. You guys have known each other for almost two months and you're unsure"

"No not unsure" I sighed.

Footsteps started to approach us with lights in hand. "It's just us; Edward didn't want you two out here all alone." Emmett called. He and Jasper came to stand by us.

"See like that! He treats me like a…a DOLL. Like I will break."

"Bella he just wants to make sure you're safe and happy" Jasper tried

"No, He may have sent you, but you don't speak. This is GIRL TIME." Rose said

"I just wish my mom was here to bounce things off of?" I said

"Rumor has it I am just like rubber. Try bouncing your thoughts at me"

"Am I ready for this? Can I handle marriage?" Emmett and Jasper choked a little. Rose gave them a hard look.

"Bella, can I ask you one thing?" Rose said

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course." I said without hesitation. "He is probably the best thing to happen to me since mom passed."

"Then is there any question you can't answer yourself? When I was having doubts about Emmett-"

"Hey" he said

"Shut it, last warning!" she snapped "Bella I was scared…terrified but I knew if I didn't go through with it I would regret every minute of forever. I knew I loved him and that was all I needed" she smiled at Emmett.

"Thanks Rose" I hugged her. The four of us drove back to the house.

When I got in I was about to head for the stairs when Michael pointed to Edward's office. I walked slowly to the door and knocked on the frame since the door was open.

There was a bottle of liquor on the desk and his chair was facing away. The liquor was half gone "Edward?" he didn't answer. "Edward, can we talk?" I asked taking a step in.

Edward still wasn't answering me. "Please Edward, I'm sorry." I started to cry again. "Dammit Edward!" I slammed my fist on the table and pushed his chair.

The chair swung around and Edward's head lulled back. The empty glass in his hand fell in his lap. I sighed and picked up the glass putting it down on the desk.

I walked upstairs and went to bed feeling completely hopeless.


End file.
